ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Boomerang
Shay Harkness (A.K.A:Boomerang) is the leader of Projectile Australia. His father is the enemy of The Flash, Captain Boomerang (A.K.A: George "Digger" Harkness). Boomerang has a knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and boomerangs. He also quick reflexes and knows where to go without using a map or compass. Shay grew up on a cattle farm in the rural areas of Melbourne. The farm was very big and at the age of ten he had to round up the cattle. When he turned 13 his father taught him hand-to-hand combat, how to use boomerangs and how to tell direction without a compass or map. He would go adventuring in the outback a lot and would always find his way back home. One day while adventuring he came across an abandoned goldmine, except it wasn't abandoned. Two shady characters were lurking around there. They saw him and chased him back home and when he got there his father came out wondering what was going on. The two men were reluctant in telling him but Shay told him. The next day George disappeared. That night, George came back with a sack full of gold but he ran past the house and didn't stop. Shay saw him and chased after him. When Shay lost his father he ran back to the house only to find it on fire with the two shady characters standing outside, smiling. Shay yelled at them and they ran off. Shay rushed into the burning house and found his mother under a pile of wood, dead. He vowed revenge against the two men and his father. That was when he was 15. Shay managed to kill the two people who set his house on fire but it took him a year to find his dad, in America. When Shay found his dad, George apologised and had no idea they were going to burn the house down. He then told Shay he was a criminal named Captain Boomerang and he would take him on as his apprentice. Shay agreed and came up with his alter-ego, Boomerang. When Boomerang was his father's apprentice he battled The Flash a lot but more his sidekick, Kid Flash. Boomerang and Kid Flash became arch-enemies after battling so many times. While in America he met a villain named Sorcerer. He was looking for someone to set up a team of villains in Australia for a group called The Projectile. Boomerang agreed at went back to Australia to set up a team. He traveled all over Australia and found the last member, Trikster, in Queensland. They set up an underground base there. They then got a call from The Projectile First Class. They were given the name Projectile Australia and were given their purpose. Appearance Boomerang's physique is fairly muscular as has to do lots of work around the farm as a boy. He is also a bit taller then the average 16 year old. He has orange, shaggy hair that come down to about his shoulders. His costume is mainly blue, black and yellow. His shirt is blue and and sleeveless showing his muscular arms. His boots are made for trekking, hiking and rock climbing and they were made by his father. He has a large, black veil covering his mouth and neck. He has two yellow belts, one around his waist and one around his body. The one around his waist holds his weapons and super-powered boomerangs while the one around his body holds his normal boomerangs. Abilities Boomerang is skilled in fighting. He can with or without his batons. He also has a deadly arsenal of boomerangs which he calls B-Rangs. He has a large amount of boomerangs that have special abilities, for example, some can freeze people and some can create a smoke screen so he can retreat or hide. His normal boomerangs are made out of metal and have sharp blades on each side like below. Boomerang also all ways knows where he is without using a map or compass and can never get lost. Affiliations Boomerang is the leader of Projectile Australia. His team members are Roo, Trikster Kookaburra and Mountain. * Roo: Roo is a martial artist and was the champion high jumper in her state. She used this to her ability and put it to evil use after she got into the wrong crowds at school. She used to think that she just naturally had her high jumping skills but when she was younger a mad scientist kidnapped her and mixed her DNA with that of a kangaroo's. Roo has a crush on Boomerang. * Trikster: Trikster was and still is a prankster and a troublemaker. He is the more laid back member on the team. He uses an arsenal of modified pranks and gadgets. He has a crush on Kookaburra and everybody knows it, unlike Roo's secret one on Boomerang. * Kookaburra: Kookaburra has the ability to fly and emit supersonic screams much like a bird. She was originally the apprentice of Black Canary but her love of shiny things (i.e: Gold) got in the way. She can also fight in hand-to-hand combat and is very acrobatic. * Mountain: Mountain's main strength is strength. He is the strongest on the team and can practically move mountains. Along with that, Mountain has the ability of geokenesis or the manipulation of rocks. He also has large dual daggers that he fights with. Mountain was an orphan who's parents where murdered so he fled to the Blue Mountains in New South Whales (where he lives). He spent his time meditating which is what Boomerang found him doing when Boomerang was looking for team members. Category:Villains Category:Human